


Get What You Want

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Free Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: A short piece looking at the lives and times of Lily, James, and Lily/James. Because she was his shining light.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Yet another birthday present for Morghen. XD Read, review, and enjoy!

_"Come out, Tigerlily_

_You're caressing me_

_I'll take you up_

_I'll turn you on_

_I'll take your apathy_

_I wouldn't lie to you, Blossom_

_Won't you let it go?_

_I'm gonna give you all you want"_

— _La Roux, "Tigerlily"_

* * *

If ever he had a goal in life,

it was to have

H E R

When they first met,

it was a **want**

But time went on

& she became as n.e.c.e.s.s.a.r.y

as the _air_ he _breathed_

He flirted shamelessly with her

It wasn't too bad from his view

However…

When she sometimes flirted _**back**_ ,

he _hurt_

hurt b a d

Because it was only ever a

_g a m e_ to her

James gave her flowers again

He asked her out again

He told her "Iloveyou" again

& she toyed with him if she

_felt_ like it

But at **some** point,

he managed to

**B L U R**

the lines

&& it was hard to see if he'd only ever be

that handsome devil

—or—

if he could become the gentleman she so desired

Because he might have been able to appreciate

the…"beauty" elsewhere in the world

but Lily was always his one,

bright,

_s-h-i-n-i-n-g_

**light**

&& her light encompassed him

So one day, when those _lines_ were completely abolished

He encased her light in one gem

& presented it to her

And "they lived happily ever after" almost makes sense here

(despite how their fairytale went)

**Author's Note:**

> Awww… Sad, but nice. :) Despite how we know their story ends, at least it's fun getting there. James and Lily are great…though I hope people notice. Lily's…kinda a Mary-Sue. James loved her. Snape loved her. People love writing Remus and/or Sirius loving her in secret, too. And she was bright, beautiful, could charm most of the teachers… O.O! Many people liked her… O.O! But even I still appreciate good ol' James/Lily.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :D
> 
> 2016 note: Yeah, six yrs ago, I could still appreciate Jily some, but…ah, well. Still, not bad.


End file.
